Lego Dimensions 1 Year Anniversary Tribute
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: It's been a year since the Heroes dealt with Lord Vortech, but what if he returned? What would happen? Would new Heroes be called to help? Would forgotten villains join forces with Vortech? All of this and more will happen within this novel. Willing to add franchises!
1. Prologue

_It has been one year since the Heroes of various dimensions teamed up to defeat the notorious Lord Vortech._

 _Nine months since everyone settled back into their daily routines._

 _Six since new worlds have been discovered._

 _Three since Gandalf has heard rumors of a new Evil rising to power._

 _A month since the first tales came from the Outer Rim._

 _Two weeks since the first attack._

 _One week since the Call for Reunion._

 _One day since Chima sent a distress call._

 _Six hours since Hyrule fell._

 _Three since the Lylat System sent out their armada._

 _One since a message was broadcast across time and space, to EVERY dimension: Lord Vortech had returned._

This, is **Lego Dimensions 2.**


	2. Chapter 1

… _ **.Systems….rebooting…...camera….online….**_

Hello, traveler. No-do not attack-I assure you that I am _quite_ friendly. What am I, you ask? Well, you may call me Expo. By the way, you say you came from Hyrule? Good, you must be the one we sent for. You didn't know? Gandalf must have forgotten to send a letter...oh well. You can be caught up quickly-follow me.

There's _more_ of you? Yes, you're that pilot that Gandalf sent for, aren't you? Of course you are-do you two know each other? Great. You'll still need to introduce yourselves to the others, of course. Ah, here's Wyldstyle. Hello! Yes, yes, these two were summoned. What? Of course Gandalf sent for them! Who else would have? You were the one? My apologies. Now, as for you two, you might want to introduce yourselves now.

...Fox McCloud and Link Forester? Well, then, I do believe that you two are wanted in the briefing room-it's just down the hall aways, on your left.

What am _I_ going to do? Guard the gate, of course! Now, off with you, you do _not_ want to make Gandalf angry….

After looking back towards the gate for several minutes, the two teenagers turned and began to make their way towards the briefing room.

"...So...uh….I heard what happened…."

"Yes...Hyrule seems to have fallen...for now…."

"That's a shame-did you know that Corneria had a deal with them?"

"Really? What sort?"

"Lumber. Coal. Stuff like that."

"Ah. Of course."

Silence.

Then: "Traveling through that gate was...quite an experience."

"Yes….So it was."

"How did you manage to end up here, Fox?"

"Well, General Pepper had sent out an evacuation message, and even I had to clear out of the area, so my team and I left the base and flew out into space. Sometime later, the area in front of us disappeared, and in its place was that." Fox pointed behind him to the gate. A simmering, pulsing, rotating blue portal was situated in the gate. "We got sucked in. I don't know where the rest of my team is, but I'm here…"

"I had the same situation as you, except I was on Epona, my horse, and I was helping a few villagers out of the area."

The Hylian and canine walked in silence for some time. That silence was soon broken.

The two soon came to a locked door. It was obviously the one that Expo had directed them to, because they could hear voices. Lots of voices.

"I said no! How many times do I have to tell you this-it is far too dangerous!"

"Over half of the people in this room are 20 and below, Gandalf! Of course they're all acting like this!"

" I realize this, Bruce!"

Link and Fox glanced at each other.

"Well. Looks like we found that room."

"Indeed."

Link then noticed that Fox was now holding something in his right paw.

"What is that?"

"My blaster. I'm going to try to open the door-get back."

Link retreated to the opposite of the hallway while Fox hefted the blaster in his paws, aimed, and started shooting.

Meanwhile, inside the briefing room, the occupants were witnessing Gandalf's anger.

" _YOU IMBECILES! DO YOU NOT SEE THE IMPENDING DOOM?!"_

Spells soon began to fly in every direction, but everything came to a screeching halt when the iron door went flying across the room.

Gandalf slowly got up from his seat and walked over to the now open doorway and looked out.

"...You didn't happen to hear that? You did? I am terribly sorry about that, don't really let my anger get the best of me too often...what was that? I sent you two letters? Let me see….yes...yes, this is my handwriting, alright. Come in, both of you! We have much to discuss, and more are still to arrive!"

The Wizard led the two visitors into the room: about twenty or more people were seated in old swivel chairs. They were seated around a long oak table. Fox quickly glanced around and thought privately that this was the strangest mix he had ever seen: There were three animals that would have fit right in on Corneria, a pink horned beast with blue eyes, several humans, another canine-check that, two, and others.

Fox found himself seated besides the three beasts.

"Hi!"

Fox nodded in reply.

"Hello. Where are you from?"

The fox opened his mouth to reply but then looked to his left. A female eagle was seated next to him.

"Corneria, fourth planet of the Lylat System, my lady. From where do you and your friends come from?"

Behind him, he heard the two males talking about something, possibly him.

"It's nice to see that _someone_ " she said this while glaring in the croc and lion's direction, then turned back to Fox. "has manners. My friends and I come from Chima."

Fox leaned back in his chair. "...Chima, huh? I've heard of it…"

Then someone placed some kind of orb in front of him.

The fox reached out and took it in his paw and studied it.

"...It's surprisingly light….it seems to be see through…."

Fox lowered the orb and looked curiously in the lion's direction.

"What is this?"

"It's called Chi."

The croc nodded.

"Yep. We use it back home for everything. There's different kinds, too."

Then the eagle snatched the 'Chi Orb' from Fox's paw.

" _What are you doing, Laval!_ Why would you give….uh….what's your name?"

"Fox McCloud."

The eagle nodded and continued. "Fox Chi?"

'Laval' ducked his head guilty. "Well, Eris, he kinda looks like us….he might be able to use it…"

"I'd say he looks more like Furtivo, right, Cragger?"

'Cragger grinned, showing of a set of very pointy teeth.

"Yep. Could be a cousin. Hey-I think we're finally getting somewhere."

Cragger pointed towards the front of the table, where Link, Gandalf, and others were leaning over a huge map.

"See?"

Fox leaned to his left and spoke quietly to Laval.

"How long has this been going on for?"

"The meeting? Don't know. It was in progress when we got here."

Fox nodded, agreeing with the answer and settled back in his chair.

"...I do have one question, though. Did someone, anyone, bother to bring food?"

Fox had no idea who had spoken, but he silently agreed with them, whoever they were.

"I second that. You cannot think straight without nourishment."

Meanwhile, up at the front, it seemed the talk had turned to food, because Link and Gandalf were now talking about 'Crumpets', whatever those were.

Then, a caped masked figure, who Fox assumed to be "Bruce", asked the meeting be adjourned for a bit.

The vote was anonymously yes.

 **Notes:**

 **Like all LEGO games, this won't be entirely serious. There will be "strange and quirky" bits thrown in, such as the food bit in this chapter.**

 **Also, in future chapters, expect references to various games/franchises that aren't in the game yet.**

 **Another thing-I am accepting other franchises. Just give me a clear description of which franchises/characters you want and I will try my hardest to make them fit in.**

 **Thanks to Dracodragonheart for the follow!**


End file.
